Saat DaChu menjadi orang tua
by Riren18
Summary: Berawal dari menemukan bocah kecil di depan apartemen mereka membuat kehidupan keduanya berubah menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana 2 anggota elit dari port mafia ini mengurus bocah kecil tersebut ?. Nikmati kisahnya dalam kumpulan drabel yang di persembahkan oleh Riren18 & AkaiYuuki 27. Penasaran ? Baca aja ceritanya daripada kepo XD. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

 _Saat DaChu menjadi orang tua_ © Riren18 _ & AkaiYuuki27_

 _Rate: T_

 _Main Character:_ Dazai Osamu, Chuya Nakahara, and Atsushi Nakajima

 _Genre : little romance, family, and humor_

 _Warning: humor garing rasa kerupuk, typo, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Abandoned boy**_

Dazai dan Chuya, dua orang anggota elit mafia pelabuhan baru saja pulang menyelesaikan misi mereka. Pandangan mereka terpaku pada sesosok manusia di depan gerbang _apato_.

"Chuya, apa itu anak kecil ?"

"Ku rasa itu memang anak kecil."

"Kenapa ada di sini?" Dazai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin itu anak mu dazai. Dari perempuan yg kau tinggalkan." Chuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat dazai memasang wajah shock.

" Tidak mungkin, Chuya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

Kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi takut. Bagaimana jika anak itu ternyata memang anaknya? Tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada perempuan mana pun. Tidak, kecuali dengan Chuya. -ah, yang barusan itu rahasia, seharusnya.-

"Ayo kita bawa dia masuk."

"Jangan macam- macam dazai. Lebih baik lapor atau bawa saja langsung ke kantor polisi."

"Tapi kan kasihan dia di luar sendirian seperti itu Chuya. Dia kedinginan. Kalau dia mati bagaimana?"

 **.**

 **.**

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berdebat diselingi rengekan Dazai- yang takut jika itu benar-benar anaknya- akhirnya Chuya mengalah. Mereka membawa masuk balita itu ke dalam _apato_ mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mama**_

Setelah membawa masuk anak itu, Chuya menidurkannya di sofa.

" Kau yang membawanya ke sini, jadi kamu yang bertanggung jawab merawatnya. Aku tidak mau terlibat."

"Kok cuma aku sih Chuya. _Apato_ ini kan milik bersama. Jadi kita rawat dia juga sama-sama dong."

" Enak saja. Yang merengek minta membawanya masuk kan kamu. Jadi ya kamu yang urus."

" Gak bisa gitu. Pokoknya rawat dia sama-sama."

"Gak mau. Yang bawa dia kesini kamu. Jadi kamu aja yang urus."

" Tapi kan tadi kamu yang gendong."

Chuya terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Dazai barusan memang benar.

"Itu kan gara-gara kamu. Masa' bawa anak manusia kayak bawa anak anjing."

"Ugh tapi kan, Chuya.."

Mereka tanpa sadar meninggikan suara saat berdebat dan lupa kalau anak yang mereka bawa sedang tertidur. Karena itu si anak pun terbangun kemudian menangis.

Chuya yang pertama kali menghampiri anak dengan rambut abu-abu muda itu. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya pelan untuk membuatnya kembali tidur. Sayang, tangisannya malah semakin kencang. Anak tersebut membuka mata, menampilkan kelereng berwarna ungu dan kuning yang indah.

"Maamaa" masih sambil menangis, anak itu memeluk leher Chuya yang berada di sampingnya dan Chuya hanya bisa mematung.

"Sudah diputuskan. Kamu yang jadi mamanya Chuya. Artinya kamu juga ikut merawatnya. Hahaha." Dazai tertawa mengejek. Senyum penuh kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajahnya nya..

" _SHINU_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nama**_

Dazai sedang asik berkutat dengan ponselnya. Layar menampilkan sebuah situs dengan judul artikel "Nama yang baik untuk anak laki-laki." Satu tangan menopang dagu dan yang lainnya sibuk menjelajah diatas layar sentuh sambil sesekali menggumamkan nama yang kira-kira cocok untuk diberikan pada balita yang baru mereka temukan.

"Hmmm. Akashi? Asahi? Yang mana yang bagus ya?"

Chuya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah meletakkan anak tersebut di kasurnya, menatap heran pada Dazai.

"Kamu ngapain sih perban sialan? Bukannya bantuin ngurusin anak itu malah asik-asik tiduran main _handphone_."

"Aku sedang cari nama yang bagus untuknya. Tidak enak kan terus-terusan panggil dia anak itu."

"Kamu ngapain sibuk-sibuk cari nama. Dia sudah punya nama. Nih!" Chuya memberikan selembar kertas yang ditemukannya di dalam tas usang berisi perlengkapan bayi.

Di kertas itu bertuliskan kalimat pemintaan maaf dari orang tuanya dan permohonan untuk merawat anak mereka, ATSUSHI.

"Heh? Astuti? Nama yang aneh untuk laki- laki."

"ATSUSHI, oy !. Itu dibacanya ATSUSHI bukan ASTUTI!. Dasar bodoh!."

"Aku tahu kok Chuuya. Aku cuma ngetes kamu aja. Kamu kan bodoh."

"KUBUNUH KAU!."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Belanja**_

'Tahan Chuuya.. tahan. kau harus tahan emosi mu.'

Itu 'lah isi kepala seorang Nakahara Chuya saat ini. kalian bisa lihat asap imajiner itu mengepul dari kepalanya? dia seperti ketel air yang sudah mendidih. atau mungkin gunung berapi yang siap meletus.

Jika saja dia tidak sedang berada di tempat umum dan juga membawa Atsushi dalam gendongannya, sudah bisa dipastikan tempat ini akan diporak porandakan olehnya.

"Chuya, beli popok yang ini saja." Dazai menunjukkan satu bungkus popok dengan wajah ceria.

"Terserah." Chuuya menjawab dengan dingin.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bicara sama sekali, takut kelepasan mengeluarkan emosinya dan membuat Atsushi takut. Tapi seperti biasa, orang bernama Dazai Osamu itu tidak akan pernah berhenti membuatnya kesal.

"Chuya, bisa berhenti pakai wajah seperti itu? kamu jadi terlihat menyeramkan loh. padahal kau sudah pakai baju yang cantik ."

"BRENGSEK, DAZAI!. INI SEMUA SALAHMU. GARA-GARA IDE BODOHMU ITU, AKU JADI HARUS PAKAI BAJU MEMALUKAN SEPERTI INI!" Chuya berteriak kesal lalu meninju wajah Dazai.

Atsushi yang mendengar Chuya berteriak langsung menangis karena kaget. Beberapa anak kecil disana pun ikut menangis mendengar teriakan dan tangisan. Seketika bagian supermarket tersebut menjadi ramai dengan suara tangis.

Pada akhirnya mereka harus meninggalkan supermarket tersebut dengan tidak terhormat, karena diusir oleh para ibu dan diseret keluar oleh petugas hingga belum sempat membeli popok untuk Atsushi kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Aku tidak akan pernah pergi belanja dengan mu lagi, Dazai."

"Kenapa ? "

"Karena kau kita jadi di usir dari supermarket tahu!"

"Tapi yang buat Atsushi nangis kan kau, bukan aku."

"Tapi, kau duluan yang mulai dan aku tidak mau lagi memakai dandanan seperti ini lagi."

Ya….. kini Chuya memakai sebuah _simple dress_ berwarna _baby pink_ dengan sebuah pita berwarna ptih di bagian pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang biasa di gerai dan terlihat berantakan kini di ikat oleh sebuah pita berwarna senada dengan gaunnya serta tak lupa sepasang _wedges_ berwarna putih gading yang kini di pakai oleh Chuya. _Make up_ natural tampak membuat Chuya terlihat semakin cantik. Bahkan Atsushi sempat memujinya sebelum mereka bertiga pergi ke supermarket. Semua itu berawal dari permainan konyol yang di lakukan oleh Dazai dan juga dirinya yang di mana orang yang kalah harus memakai penampilan tersebut selama seharian penuh dan alhasil Chuya kalah hingga dia harus memakai baju seperti itu hingga mereka tidur nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Matsuri**_

Musim panas telah tiba dan pastinya di musim yang satu ini akan ada banyak _matsuri_ atau biasa di sebut festival. Semua orang pasti menantikan _matsuri_ karena di sana semua orang akan merasa senang karena ada banyak hiburan dan makanan. Pergi ke _matsuri_ bersama dengan keluarga, sahabat, atau dengan seseorang yang spesial akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan.

Semua bermula dari si kecil Atsushi yang sedang menonton tv bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mata bulatnya berbinar saat melihat _hanabi_ yang berada dalam tv tersebut. Chuya dan Dazai yang melihat Atsushi yang terlihat _excited_ saat melihat _hanabi_ di tv hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak lama si kecil Atsushi menoleh ke arah sang mama.

"Mama….. itu apa namanya apa yang belwalna walni yang ada di tv ? "

"Itu namanya _hanabi_. Atsushi suka dengan _hanabi_ ? "

"Atcuhi cuka cama _hanabi_ , ma."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke _matsuri_ sekalian nanti lihat _hanabi_ di sana ? "

"Aku ….."

"Ayo kita ke cana cama-cama, pa, ma."

Chuya sukses di buat terdiam oleh si kecil Atsushi yang terlihat semangat ingin ke _matsuri_ dan Chuya mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaannya karena dia tak tega membuat Atsushi menangis. Tanpa Chuya sadari, Dazai memunculkan seringaian mencurigakan di wajahnya dan pastinya dia memiliki rencana baru untuk mengerjai _partner_ sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka bertiga pun pergi ke _matsuri_ yang di maksud oleh Dazai. Atsushi tampak lucu dan tampan dalam _yukata_ berwarna putih dengan aksen garis-garis hitam yang di padu dengan _obi_ berwarna biru tua serta sepasang _geta_ menghiasi kaki mungilnya. Dazai juga tak mau kalah dengan Atsushi, dia mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ bergaris dengan paduan warna biru muda dan biru tua dengan aksen garis berwarna putih di bagian biru tua yang di padu dengan _obi_ berwarna putih gading dengan aksen garis hitam membuatnya tampak keren dan juga tampan. Dazai juga memakai _geta_ seperti Atsushi.

Keduanya tampak senang saat berjalan ke sana tapi tidak dengan sang mama a.k.a Chuya yang kini memasang wajah cemberut karena apa yang di pakainya sangatlah memalukan. Ya….. dia memakai _yukata_ untuk perempuan. _Yukata_ berwarna _dark cyan_ dengan motif bunga dan dedaunan kecil berwarna _soft pink_. Sebuah _obi_ berwarna _dark cerulean_ yang kini melingkar dengan pas di pinggang ramping Chuya. Sepasang _geta_ dan tas kecil serta _make up_ natural membuat Chuya tampak cantik. Rambut _light brown_ di biarkan tergerai seperti biasa.

"Mama…"

"Kenapa Atsushi ? "

"Mama cantik….."

"Terima kasih. Kamu juga tampak tampan dan lucu, sayang."

"Kalau aku bagaimana, Chuya ? "

Chuya berjalan mendekati Dazai dan dia pun menarik bahu Dazai lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Dazai hanya bisa membatu mendegarnya.

"Seperti biasa kau tetap jelek dan juga menyebalkan. Tapi, aku suka penampilanmu malam ini."

Setelah itu Chuya memberikan sebuah tiupan kecil ke telinga Dazai dan alhasil Dazai merasa merinding disko. Sepertinya Dazai merasa tak sanggup untuk pergi ke _matsuri_ karena jantngnya mulai berdegup dengan aneh dan tak terkendali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Doumo minna san ^_^ ogenki desuka ?**_

 _ **Riren kini berkolaborasi dengan sahabat Riren yaitu AkaiYuuki ^_^**_

 _ **Kalau boleh cerita sedikit fanfic ini bermula dari Yuuki yang mengajukan sebuah ide ketika Riren dan Yuuki sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu event. Pada akhirnya Riren dan Yuuki mencoba membuat ceritanya dan alhasil jadilah cerita ini hohoho XD. Buat fanfic kayak gini ternyata tak semudah yang Riren bayangkan karena Riren harus mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat ceritanya supaya tidak salah informasi dan belum lagi mood Riren yang naik-turun serta kena wb yang berkelanjutan T^T**_

 _ **Riren berharap fanfic ini bisa menghibur siapapun yang membacanya dan maafkan Riren yang belum bisa melanjutkan fanfic Riren yang lain tapi Riren usahakan untuk melanjutkannya kembali T^T**_

 _ **Domou-ssu.. Yuuki desu.**_

 _ **etto.. maafkan ide abal-abal saya *ojigi***_

 _ **Riren, apa yg harus saya tulis disini?**_

 _ **Ah, sudahlah.. *menghilang***_

 _ **Riren dan Yuuki mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic kami dan kami menantikan review dari para reader baik berupa saran atau kritikan. Oh, ya, fanfic ini masih ada lanjutannya. Chapter selanjutnya sudah dalam tahap pengerjaan hohoho XD**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya *wink* Jaa matta ne….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

 _Saat DaChu menjadi orang tua_ © Riren18 _ & AkaiYuuki27_

 _Rate: T_

 _Main Character:_ Dazai Osamu, Chuya Nakahara, and Atsushi Nakajima

 _Genre : little romance, family, and humor_

 _Warning: humor garing rasa kerupuk, typo, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan tak terasa sudah satu tahun Atsushi tinggal dan di asuh oleh Dazai dan Chuya. Baru bulan kemarin Atsushi kecil berulang tahun yang keempat dan tentu saja kedua orang tuanya merayakan hari lahirnya walaupun hanya sebuah pesta sederhana untuk mereka bertiga. Hari-hari ketiganya terus berlanjut dengan berbagai macam kejutan yang tak terduga…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Susu**

Susu adalah minuman yang memiliki banyak kandungan kalsium dan tentu saja kalsium sangat di perlukan oleh tubuh terutama anak-anak yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Semua berawal dari Atsushi yang sedang bermain di luar secara tak sengaja melihat si anak tetangga sebelah a.k.a Akutagawa yang sedang asyik minum susu dengan menggunakan botol susunya dan Atsushi yang penasaran pun menghampiri Akutagawa.

"Lyuu _nii chan_ , cedang minum apa ? "

"Aku sedang minum susu dan kau tidak boleh minta karena ini susu kesukaan ku. Kalau kau mau susu minta sana sama mama mu."

"Minta ke mama ? "

"Kata mama ku setiap mama pasti punya susu yang di sebut ASI. Dulu aku minum itu sebelum minum susu ini."

"Lasanya ceperti apa, Lyuu _nii chan_ ? "

"Rasanya enak."

"Begitu, ya. Nanti Atsushi mau minta sama mama. Atsushi mau pulang dulu ya, Lyuu _nii chan_. _Jaa matta_.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atsushi pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari keberadaan Chuya di dalam. Dengan suara lucunya dia memanggil sang mama.

"Mama… mama di mana ? "

Bukan sosok Chuya yang berada di hadapan Atsushi melainkan sang papa yang kebetulan sedang libur karena tidak ada misi dan dia keluar dari arah ruang tamu. Segera Dazai menghampiri Atsushi.

"Ada apa, Atsushi _kun_? "

"Atsushi haus, pa. Atsushi mau susu. Mama ke mana pa ? "

"Mama ada di dapur. Ayo kita ke sana."

"Ayo."

Tak lama dua sosok bergender sama itu memasuki ruang dapur dan Chuya sedang sibuk mengaduk masakan yang di buatnya.

"Mama…."

Chuya menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata Atsushi yang memanggilnya. Chuya pun langsung mematikan kompor dan berjalan mendekati Atsushi.

"Ada apa, sayang ? "

"Atsuchi haus, ma. Atsuchi mau susu."

"Kita punya persediaan susu kotakan, Chuya ? "

"Seingatku persediannya sudah habis. Berarti aku harus beli lagi, ya. Dazai bisa kau belikan beberapa susu kotak untuk Atsushi ? "

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Papa akan membeli susunya dulu."

"Tidak usah beli, pa."

"Kenapa tidak usah beli ? "

"Mama kan punya susu."

Seketika Dazai langsung tertawa geli sementara Chuya masih me- _loading_ perkataan si kecil Atsushi. Atsushi sendiri pun kini menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Chuya baru menyadari perkataan Atsushi tadi dan segera mukanya memerah karena marah, tentu saja karena marah. Segera Chuya mendekati Atsushi dan berlutut di hadapannya. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada si kecil yang salah paham akan susu yang di bicarakannya.

"Atsushi sayang, mama tidak punya susu karena mama tidak seperti mama yang lain. Mama harap Atsushi tidak kecewa atau sedih dan soal susunya mama akan membelikan susu kotak sebanyak yang Atsushi mau."

"Kenapa mama tidak seperti mama yang lain ? "

"Suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengerti perkataan mama."

"Mama mu bohong, Atsushi _kun_. Mama mu juga memiliki susu."

"Benarkah itu, pa ? "

"Tentu saja benar. Papa tidak bohong."

"Atsushi sayang, sekarang kamu masuk kamar dan nanti mama antarkan susunya. Jangan dengarkan perkataan papa mu tadi."

"Kenapa memangnya, ma ? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, sekarang kamu masuk ke kamar."

"Baiklah, ma."

Atsushi pun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Setelah di rasa aman, Chuya langsung menarik kerah kemeja Dazai. Tatapan membunuh pun di layangkan ke arah pemuda berambur cokelat tua itu tapi yang di beri tatapan malaha terlihat santai dan tidak takut sama sekali.

"Lain kali akan ku pastikan kau mati jika kau berkata yang tidak-tidak seperti tadi. Jangan cemari Atsushi yang masih polos dengan otak mesum itu."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi ? "

"Apa maksudnya tadi saat kau mengatakan aku juga memiliki susu, hah ?. Kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan perempuan dan aku juga tidak punya payudara seperti perempuan, _baka_!"

"Oh… soal itu kau salah paham, Chuya sayang. Susu yang ku maksudkan bukan susu yang di hasilkan seperti para perempuan melainkan susu yang berada di bagian bawahmu. Oh, ya, lebih baik aku segera belanja seperti yang kau suruh tadi. _Jaa_ …"

Dazai pun pergi dan tak lama terdengar sebuah teriakan yang mungkin akan terdengar dari radius beberapa meter dari sumber suara.

"DAZAI NO _AHOOOOOOOOO_ !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pistol**

Suatu hari Atsushi kecil melihat anak tetangga sebelah, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke sedang bermain dengan mainan barunya yaitu mainan pistol-pistolan. Atsushi mencoba mendekati Ryuunosuke dan ingin meminjam sebentar mainan itu tapi sang pemiliki terlalu pelit untuk meminjamkannya. Tentu saja pada akhirnya Atsushi kembali ke _apato_ Dazai dan Chuya sambil menangis dengan keras. Dazai yang kebetulan sudah berada di rumah pun langsung menghampiri Atsushi yang menangis.

"Ada apa, Atsushi _kun_ ? Kenapa menangis ? "

"Papa Dazai, Atsushi…. hiks….. mau mainan….. hiks … kayak Lyuu _nii chan_."

"Mainan apa, Atsushi _kun_ ?"

"Pistol-pistolan, pa."

"Hmm.. Sepertinya papa ada mainan itu. Kamu tunggu dulu di sini, ya. Papa mau ambil mainannya dulu."

"Baik, pa."

Dazai pun masuk ke kamar miliknya dan Chuya untuk mengambil barang yang di inginkan Atsushi. Sementara itu Chuya baru saja kembali dari membeli bahan makanan dan juga susu untuk si kecil Atsushi. Sesampainya di ruang tamu dia hanya melihat Atsushi sedang duduk di bawah sofa sambil menatap kamarnya dan Dazai. Chuya segera menghampiri anak itu.

"Atsushi sedang apa? Kok sendirian? Si mania.. eh, papa Dazai kemana?" Hampir saja Chuuya keceplosan bicara kasar di depan Atsushi.

"Papa cedang ambil mainan."

"Mainan? Mainan apa?"

Belum sempat Atsushi menjawab, Dazai sudah keluar dari kamar dan membawa pistol- yang sayangnya bukan mainan-.

"Lihat nih Atsushi.. papa juga punya.. eh Chuuya?"

Dazai merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Chuuya menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh dan tak lupa aura hitam yang mulai muncul dari tubuh mungil Chuya.

"Apa yang mau kamu berikan pada Atsushi, Dazai." Suaranya penuh penekanan dan aura hitam menguar dari sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Hehe. Tidak jadi ku kasih deh, Chuuya. Maaf ya Atsushi, besok papa belikan yang baru."

Dan kejadian tersebut diakhiri dengan Dazai yang dapat tendangan dari Chuuya di area aset berharganya, Atsushi yang menangis kencang karena tidak jadi diberi mainan, dan Chuuya yang pusing mengurus mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **New Habit**_

Dazai dan Chuya tiada hari tanpa berantem atau adu bacot. Mungkin malah sudah jadi kebiasaan sehari-hari mereka. Tapi semua itu berubah saat Atsushi datang di kehidupan mereka berdua. Setiap harinya keduanya menahan diri untuk tidak saling adu pukul atau adu bacot karena jika tidak mereka tahan maka akan menciptakan suasana yang buruk bagi Atsushi.

Sejak adanya Atsushi, Chuya pun belajar menjadi orang sabar terutama menghadapi teman satu _apato_ nya yang punya sikap sangat brengsek dan jailnya minta ampun. Selain itu Chuya mencoba menciptakan suasana yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang kepada Atsushi. Akan tetapi hal tersebut malah membuat _partner_ brengseknya itu malah tambah menjadi dan suka sekali menggodanya.

Salah satu contohnya yaitu dimana Chuya selalu menyambut Dazai saat pulang dari misi.

" _Tadaima_ …"

" _Okaerinasai_ …."

" _Okaeli_ , papa…."

Tak hanya Chuya yang menyambut, si kecil Atsushi pun ikut menyambut kepulangan sang papa.

"Kamu mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu ? "

"Mungkin aku mau mandi dulu. Atsushi _kun_ , kamu sudah mandi, nak ?"

"Sudah tadi mandinya bareng sama mama."

"Wah mandi sama mama, ya. Apa lain kali papa boleh ikut bersama kalian ?" Dazai diam- diam menyeringai.

"Tentu boleh. Bial tambah lame mandinya kan, ma ?"

Wajah Chuya spontan memerah mendengar perkataan Atsushi. Dia harus jawab apa?

"Ugh.. i.. iya boleh.. saja."

Chuya memberikan tatapan 'kubunuh kau lain kali' pada Dazai yang sedang menahan tawa di depannya.

"Baiklah. Menu makan malam hari ini apa ? "

"Makanan kesukaan papa, lho. Papa bica tebak tidak ? "

"Kepiting ? "

"Yeay, jawaban papa benal. Papa hebat! "

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Atsushi _kun_. Nanti setelah selesai makan kita main, ya."

"Asyik main sama papa. Mmm.. papa tidak cium mama dulu?

Dazai dan Chuya langsung menatap bingung ke arah Atsushi setelah mendengar perkataan balita berambut _light grey_ itu.

"Cium?"

"Iya pa.. seperti mama papanya Lyuu _nii_. Atcuchi lihat kemalin. Kata Lyuu _nii_ papanya Lyuu _nii_ kalau pulang kelja pasti cium mamanya. Katanya supaya meleka tetap lomantis, pa."

"Hee.. begitu ya. Baiklah. Papa juga akan cium mama supaya romantis. Nah Chuuya, kemarilah. Biarkan aku mencium mu."

Chuya bisa merasakan tawa setan imajiner dari Dazai, tapi dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sekarang saat Dazai mulai mendekat padanya. **CUP!** Satu ciuman mendarat mulus di kening Chuya dan seketika Chuya merasa detak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Belum lagi rasa panas yang secara tiba-tiba menyergap wajah dan tubuhnya.

Chuuya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah menghentak dan mulut yg komat-kamit menyebut "kubunuh kau Dazai." "Mati." "Mati." Dengan wajahnya yang sudah serupa dengan lauk makan malam mereka. Sementara itu Dazai tekekeh pelan melihat sikap partnernya dan Atsushi tersenyum senang saat orang tuanya terlihat lebih romantis dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet Home & Angel**_

Semenjak mereka mengasuh Atsushi, ada beberapa hal yang berubah dari dua partner elit mafia tersebut. Salah satunya adalah mereka jadi lebih jarang bertengkar. Lebih tepatnya Chuuya menahan sekuat hati untuk tidak meninju Dazai dengan tenaga penuh di depan Atsushi.

Ada satu lagi yang berubah, mereka jadi lebih sering memikirkan Atsushi. Bahkan saat mereka sedang bertugas sekali pun. mereka sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat supaya bisa pulang lebih awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dazai berdecak saat melihat angka yg tertera pada jam tangan miliknya. Sudah pukul sebelas. bagi dirinya di masa lalu, mungkin itu bukan masalah. Tapi sekarang berbeda.

"Dia pasti sudah tidur. haah~" Dazai menghela nafas kecewa di depan pintu _apato_. ini semua salah bos mafia itu, mengulur waktu pulangnya dengan hal tidak jelas.

Dazai membuka pintu dengan pelan, berharap tidak membangunkan Atsushi. Dia masuk dengan berjinjit, persis sepertj maling. _Apato_ mereka sepi. Atsushi pasti sudah tidur. tapi Chuuya? tidak biasanya di sudah tidur jam segini.

Dazai langsung saja menuju kamar Atsushi -yang sebelumnya kamar Chuuya sebelum terpaksa pindah ke kamar Dazai-. Begitu memasuki kamar, dia disuguhkan pemandangan paling menyenangkan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mereka berdua tertidur dengan berpegangan tangan, dan wajah damai yang mampu memunculkan sebuah senyuman di wajah Dazai.

' _MAJI TENSHII_ ~~!' teriak Dazai dalam hati.

Dazai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan ciuman selamat malam pada dua orang itu, sebuah ciuman di dahi untuk Atsushi dan sebuah ciuman di bibir untuk Chuya.

"Selamat malam Atsushi, Chuuya. mimpi yang indah ya."

Setelah itu Dazai pergi keluar kamar dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan salah satu dari keduanya. Sambil melonggar dasi yang masih melingkardi lehernya, dalam hati Dazai berkata…..

'Aku jadi mengerti perasaan seorang ayah dan entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Ku harap ini bisa berlangsung selamanya.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hanakotoba**_

Hari ini Dazai mengajak Atsushi bermain di luar. Mereka membeli es krim di kombini dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar komplek apato. Saat mereka melewati sebuah toko bunga.

"Papa, itu apa?" tanya Atsushi pada Dazai saat melihat sebuah kupu-kupu yang melintas di depannya.

"Itu namanya kupu-kupu Atsushi. Cantik kan?"

"Tantik."Atsushi tersenyum senang. "Papa, kupu-kupunya banyak" Atsushi mencoba menggapai kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di antara bunga.

"Iya. Kupu-kupunya sedang mencari makan."

"Papa, ini apa?" Atsushi menunjuk sesuatu di depannya.

"Kalau itu bunga."

"Bunga? yang ini juga bunga?" Atsushi kembali menunjuk beberapa bunga yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Iya benar. Atsushi pintar."

"Papa, bunga nya tantik ya. Atsushi cuka cekali….. yang walna melah." kata Atsushi lagi sambil kembali menunjuk sekuntum bunga warna merah. "Atsushi mau bunga itu."

"Atsushi mau? untuk apa ? "

"Untuk tangkap kupu-kupu."

"Hmm…. daripada untuk tangkap kupu-kupu, bagaimana kalau bunganya diberikan untuk seseorang saja ?

"Untuk seseorang ?"

"Iya. Untuk seseorang yang Atsushi sayangi. Misalnya teman Atsushi atau….mama Chuya saja."

"Untuk mama?"

Dazai menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Atsushi mau kasih bunga yang mana untuk mama ? "

"Hmm….. Atsushi mau yang walna melah, pa."

"Kalau begitu kita beli bunga yang ini saja ya."

Dazai mengambil beberapa bunga berwarna merah yang sama jenisnya. Sebuah bunga yang memiliki arti yang tidak mungkin Chuya tahu karena Chuya bukan tipe yang suka membaca buku seperti Dazai.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat sampai di rumah, Atsushi langsung berlari ke dalam dan mencari sosok sang mama dan tak lama sosok yang dicari oleh Atsushi keluar dari arah ruang tahu karena Chuya yang menyadari suara langkah Atsushi. Atsushi pun langsung berlari menuju sang mama dan Chuya langsung menyambutnya dan berjongkok di hadapan Atsushi.

" _Tadaima_ , Mama."

" _Okaerinasai_ , Atsushi. Apa yang kamu sembunyikan di belakang tubuhmu, sayang ? "

"Mama, Atsushi dan Papa tadi beli ini." katanya sambil menunjukan sebuket kecil bunga berwarna merah ke hadapan Chuya yang menyambutnya. "Bunga untuk mama."

Chuya yang baru kali ini dapat hadiah bunga tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kalau saja yang memberi nya bukan Atsushi, Chuya pasti sudah marah. Karena anak itu yang memberi, hal memalukan seperti mendapat bunga dari laki-laki lain rasanya jadi terasa manis.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi. Mama merasa senang sekali." Chuya mengambil bunga dari Atsushi dan menggendongnya. Dazai yang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya langsung tersenyum senang.

"Kau tahu tidak Chuya, bahasa bunga itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? ternyata kau memang bod…..." sebelum Dazai sempat selesai mengejeknya, Chuuya sudah lebih dulu memberi tatapan kematian padanya.

"Ah, jadi.. bunga itu adalah bunga Camellia, bahasa bunga Camellia di Jepang yaitu jika kamu bukan seorang samurai, maka artinya adalah cinta. Dengan memberikan bunga Camellia merah pada seseorang, artinya kamu mencintainya. Apa kau mengerti, Chuya sayang ?"

"Tidak ada artinya kalau yang memberikan anak kecil, Dazai."

"Tidak juga, bunga itu memang Atsushi yang ingin membeli tapi aku yang memilihkan bunga dan membayarnya."

Chuya merona setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Dazai tersebut. Secara tidak langsung Dazai memberikannya bunga, yang memiliki arti dia mencintainya. (Riren: Mending buat Riren aja bang Chuya XD *abaikan*)

"Itu makin tidak ada artinya lagi kalau kau yang memberi, dasar _playboy_. Kamu pikir aku senang diberi hadiah bunga dari laki-laki, huh ? "

Kata-katanya sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan jantungnya yang saat ini sedang berdebar keras. Seandainya saja dia tidak sedang menggendong Atsushi. Chuya mungkin segera saja berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tentu saja bertujuan untuk menghindar supaya Dazai tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah merona merah karena senang sekaligus malu setelah tahu arti dari bunga yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Halo minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren dan Yuuki balik lagi nih XD mempersembahkan sesuatu khusus para reader san yang setia membaca fanfiction di fandom BSD XD**_

 _ **Yup! Kali ini Riren dan Yuuki membawa chapter yang kedua yang semoga saja dapat membuat para reader san merasa senang terutama bagi para penggemar OTP yang satu ini hahaha XD *hidup soukoku XD***_

 _ **Kalau boleh bercerita sedikit untuk pembuatan chapter kedua ini terasa cukup singkat karena Riren dan Yuuki telah menyusun draftnya dan tinggal menambahkan beberapa kata sebagai pemanis cerita. Semoga saja di chapter berikutnya bisa Riren dan Yuuki kerjakan dengan cepat XD**_

 _ **Riren dan Yuuki mohon maaf jika fanfic kali ini masih banyak kekurangan baik dari segi cerita maupun penulisannya. Maklum saja Riren dan Yuuki hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kessalahan tapi untuk ceritanya Riren dan Yuuki akan mengusahakan supaya bisa lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Mungkin cukup sekian perbincangan di AN ini XD Riren dan Yuuki selalu menanti review dari para reader san, baik saran, kritikan, atau yang lainnya akan kami berdua terima dengan senang hati. Riren dan Yuuki berterima kasih atas semangat dan review di chapter sebelumnya.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter and thank you for your attention ^_^ Please be patient until new chapter release ^_^**_


End file.
